Emergency ration
Vulcan emergency ration]] Emergency rations, also known as ration cubes, ration packs, combat rations, or field rations, were food supplements typically used when food slots, replicators and/or conventional food supplies were unavailable. There were different types of ration packs. Some contained full meals with condiments while other rations were more in the shape of a cookie and were more geared towards providing needed nutrients than aesthetic considerations. After Malcolm Reed and 's was damaged by a microsingularity in 2151, Reed found several ration packs that included veal marsala, Chilean sea bass, moo goo gai pan, and meatloaf with mashed potatoes. ( ) When forced to reside at the catwalk for several days in September 2152, the crew placed ration packs as bets in card games. ( ) In 2154, 's galley was in disarray due to the damage sustained in the Battle of Azati Prime, forcing the crew to rely on ration packs. ( ) After Trip Tucker repaired the galley, making it possible to cook proper food again, he planned to complain to the Quartermaster about their quality. ( ) In 2263 of the alternate reality, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)|USS ''Enterprise]]'' ejected several Kelvin pods after the Battle of Altamid when the ''Enterprise was critically damaged. Each pod was equipped with a survival kit that contained an emergency nutrition ration.'' (''Star Trek Beyond'') During the 2360s, while attending Starfleet Medical Academy, Julian Bashir designed a flavorful candy bar that was far superior in food value than Starfleet combat rations. ( ) Quantities of emergency rations were transferred to Deep Space 9 to keep it stocked until replicators and food supplies could be restored when the Federation took control of the station in 2369. ( ) In the 2370s, standard Starfleet rations were a time-released formula of all the nutrients the body needs for three days. ( ) Ration packs contained additional condiments such as salt, pepper and bottles of water. ( ) When the was lost in the Delta Quadrant, the crew used rations to conserve power. One day in 2371, Kathryn Janeway had ration pack 5 while Chakotay had oatmeal from another pack. ( ) Chief Miles O'Brien's many years of field duty gave him a certain appreciation for rations; he commented on them as being "the miracle of science" when he was one of the crewmen remaining during the Bajoran Alliance for Global Unity's siege of Deep Space 9 in 2370. He noted that field rations were one of the few things he missed about the Cardassian Wars. ( ) However, he disliked alien foods that were the ration provisions of non-Federation cultures, such as the T'Lani and Kellerun rations Doctor Bashir found on T'Lani III. ( ) When Major Kira and Gul Dukat searched Dozaria for survivors of the Ravinok in 2372, they also had field rations. Dukat hadn't had some for a long time and assumed they hadn't become better since then; Kira then told him they had actually become a little worse. ( ) After their runabout crashed on a planet in 2373, Quark and Odo had to survive on rations as the replicators were offline and the local plants were poisonous. Unfortunately, several of the ration packs were also lost in the crash. Quark would later say that the rations were "crumbs". ( ) In early 2374, Benjamin Sisko and his crew were equipped with rations on a captured Jem'Hadar attack ship. After Nog told O'Brien they would have "plenty of field rations", something which even O'Brien thought would be a problem after eating them for three weeks. ( ) In an alternate timeline Starfleet served meals called TKLs, a form of ration. ( ) The crew of the was forced to go to emergency rations in another alternate timeline after numerous Krenim attacks had damaged the power relays, taking the replicator system offline. ( ) In 2375, Maxwell Burke claimed that the crew had been eating emergency rations for two years. ( ) , were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. They are labeled apple pie, protein bar, pineapple cobbler, and strawberry shortcake. |From the , "The rehydration and heating of food packs, as seen in "Shuttlepod One", was inspired by food preparation procedures for astronauts flying aboard NASA's Space Shuttle."}} External links * * * de:Standardnotration Category:Foods and beverages